Coffee vs Tea
by twilight-tora
Summary: lavi gets tired and decides to make a midnight trip to the kitchen for some coffee! who is there but our much loved tea drinker, kanda! hmm.. what could happen?   lemony fluff! no time line. very very citrusy yuvi!


disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DGM! I wish I did.. cause if I did... oh the yaoi... yum! this was originally written for my amazing GF! (who beta read this!) and she seemed to think it was good enough for , and i trust her so... I hope you all enjoy! :D

Coffee vs. Tea

"So... tired..." I mumbled as my head flopped down on top of the seemingly never ending stack of books.

"Memorize these by tomorrow, he says. Should be EASY he says... LIES!" I grump, my forehead pillowed on a unyielding tomb about... something. I mean, don't get me wrong, being a bookman, you HAVE to love reading, and I do! But... this was ridiculous. The Panda hadn't been this hard on me in YEARS! I was starting to think he trusted me! But now... he's back to his 'memorize 20 books in one night' idiocy.

My hand reflexively gripped the now lukewarm coffee cup that sat next to me. As I brought it to my lips I made a small noise of complaint at the coffee... or lack there of. "Aww.. and no Lenalee-chan." Why was it, as of late, EVERYONE was going out on missions! Except...yours truly. Even BOOKMAN was on a mission... WITHOUT ME!

I let a smile play across my lips as I thought of who exactly was due back first.

"Ahh.. Yuu... come back soooon! Im BORED!" I mumbled as I leaned back. My spine popped and cracked, making me twitch as vertebrae snapped back into place. My hands reflexively moved to clutch at my lower back. I closed my eyes and stretched, my long legs reaching to the other side of the library table as my arms reached heavenward. I missed my obsidian haired lover, I thought longingly. It more than likely was not reciprocated, but I missed him nonetheless.

I truly loved the library... the smell of old books and worn carpet, the lightly acidic tang of the table cleaner wafting through the stacks and the sound of quiet finder feet padding around, going about their business. It was peaceful... and it calmed the soul. Unfortunately for me... it was to the point of near narcolepsy. I leaned my head back at an uncomfortable angle, trying unsuccessfully to pop one last vertebrae as I looked at the vaulted ceiling. Little painted angels and saints frolicked on utopian fields of emerald green. A wicked grin crossed my face as I wondered just what they would say if they could speak. They would most likely complain to Komui about how much "canoodling" went on between the dusty shelves. I chuckled quietly as I sat up straight, unceremoniously pushing myself back from the table as I got up. As far as I knew, I thought with amusement, the halls and corridors of the enormous library saw MORE action than any of the other rooms.

I grabbed my sad looking ,empty cup and made my way out to the main hall, my legs eating up the distance with long, purposeful strides. A lone green eye darted around the ghost-like labyrinth of halls as I passed them, wondering why it was so empty. Currently, the Oder was like a proverbial "ghost town". All of its exorcists (except me... I still fumed over that fact) were on important missions, defeating akuma. And most of the finders were gone as well, either dead or on deadly missions. 'Poor bastards,' I thought a little sadly.

As I rounded a corner, intent on the large double doors marked 'cafeteria' I listened for any noises with a small frown tugging at my lips. It was far too quiet. There were usually at least one or two finders milling about outside the cafeteria, no matter what the time was. The doors to the cafeteria swung open with a low groan as my eye swept over the empty room. If I didn't know better I would think I saw a tumble weed blow past. Did something, or someone scare them off?

"This is ridiculous... it isn't that late!" I quietly pouted. I had hoped I might come a across some poor soul to pester so I could distract myself.

The impending beating I was going to get from grandpa panda looming over my not so distant future. There was no way I was going to memorize all those books by morning. I was fast reader, and had a photographic memory but... I wasn't god!

The sound of my steps bounced off the cold gray walls and echoed as I made my way swiftly to the small door next to the ordering window. I turned the small knob, effortlessly ignoring the small sign that read "Staff Only, SO STAY OUT ALLEN!" in the middle of the door. Walking in tentatively and scanning the area for any other individuals, I sighed in relief when I realized I was alone. The last time I had made a late night coffee run I had unexpectedly witnessed some nookie. How was I supposed to know that Jerry was into kitchen lovin' at 3 am! I shut the door, and on second thought locked it with a flick of my hand. I blearily maybe my way over to the heaven sent coffee pot. Low and behold, to my immense joy a fresh batch of coffee waited for me.

As nearly everyone was sleep deprived and hooked on the caffeinated beverage, I was not immune to the phenomena. Coffee was one of my secret addictions that I was not all that proud of.

I strode over, and with a well practiced hand, poured some of the steaming liquid into my cup. I set the pot back on the burner, and as I leaned against the counter I happened to look down. Sitting innocently next to me on the counter, was a small delicate looking tea cup, filled to the brim with steaming green tea.

"Tea?" I asked myself curiously, "Who drinks that crap...?" I asked the air, fully not expecting an answer. But an answer was what I got.

"I do, Baka Usagi." I heard, growled from the far side of the room, as my keen hearing also caught the swift, graceful foot steps that only one person possessed. A wide grin spread my lips as I exclaimed happily, "YUU-CHAN!"

I was about to launch my self at the grumpy samurai when I caught myself. If I did any sort of rapid movement I would spill much desired hot liquid I had journeyed for. Yuu didn't wait for me to elaborate or decide on what exactly I wanted to do as he bit out harshly.

"Don't CALL me that Baka! Tea is not... crap!" He hissed the last word as he stood infront of me, his arms crossed as he leaned his weight back on one foot.

"Awww! Haven't you given up trying to get me to call you by your last name, Yuu-chan?" I said with a chuckle, "and tea is... watery... nasty... crap. Sorry but it is!"

"Don't call me YUU!" He, insisted with a growl and a glare. The glare unfortunately,having the reverse affect on me. Instead of doing what it was most likely intended to do (scare the crap outta me) it only sent a shiver of lust down my spine to pool at my pelvis.

'9 days, 17 hours and 45 minutes since we last had sex...' was truly the only thing on my mind. But I pushed it back into the dusty crevasses of my mind. If I was correct, Yuu had just gotten back from a mission. The last thing he most likely wanted to do was fuck in the kitchen.

"If you want to call something crap, call THAT crap!" Yuu said, obviously and completely ignorant of my lascivious thoughts. "But, I wouldn't expect some one as uncivilized and uncultured as you to APPRECIATE the flavors and complexities of tea!"

I blinked. "Wow.. Yuu.. there was FOUR BIG WORDS in that sentence!" I said with happy tears running down my face. "Im so PROUD of you! Did you learn those on your mission?"

"SHUT UP BAKA USAGI! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? AN IDIOT!" Yuu, howled at me. I could practically see steam coming from his ears.

'Aww...' I thought 'He's really trying...' 3 months ago he would have just told me to 'Go fuck my self ' and storm off if I pestered him this much!

Yuu was honestly one push from closing himself off, slipping that cold bastard facade on, and walking away. I knew it. Only recently had he been opening himself up to me. So, as a reward I held up one hand in truce.

"Mahh mahh! Sorry Yuu-chan! You know I can't help it! You make such cute faces when you're pissed!" I winked at his flustered, royally pissed look. But he hadn't stabbed me yet, so I took that as a sign saying I was doing ok!

"Just... give me the damn tea and shut up." He hissed. "I would LIKE to go to bed." I opened my mouth and his hand moved to Mugan. "WITHOUT you."

I pouted, my lower lip jutting out as cutely as I could manage.

"Aww.. but Yuu-chan... its been so longgg!" I pressed, knowing I wasn't going to get any tonight but... it never hurt to try!

"Shut. up. and. give. me. my. tea" He hissed out, putting little spaces between the words and sounding them out. I didn't like that as Panda used to do that to me when I was younger. It made me feel stupid.

"No. I don't want to. I THINK you should try coffee!" I said jovially. My head tilting to the side as my body angled to block his tea.

"I don't WANT to try... coffee. It looks, and smells like shit." He said coldly.

Ohh.. he was getting angryyyyy! I couldn't help it... I was fully in the grips of this persona and well... if I was going to be completely honest, it was just too damn fun ruffling Yuu's feathers.

"You might not want to.. but your GOING to!" I smiled wickedly and Yuu's hand tightened on Mugen. He knew something was up.

I casually leaned down and took a long sip from my coffee cup. Then faster than even Yuu Kanda could move, I leaned down, while wrapping my arm around his waist and pressed my coffee-warmed lips onto his. I opened my mouth and quickly slipped my tongue past his teeth while feeling the warm, silky liquid slip past my lips. Needless to say, he responded by biting down on my tongue...hard. I winced, but held still, even as I tasted the salty, metallic tang of my blood mix with the addictive taste of coffee and Yuu. I gently moved my lips against Yuu's as my hand ran over his lower back, asking for him to release me. Though when he finally did, it was done so reluctantly.

"Oww Yuu..." I mumbled as I held my tongue out, pouting "..that really hurt!"

"Well, then... don't go sticking your tongue places it doesn't belong!" Yuu humphed.

But I realized with a start, other than the scolding... he had yet to move away from me. I smiled lasciviously. Maybe I WAS going to get some tonight. Leaning down, my still throbbing tongue, flicked out to lick at Yuu's ear lobe.

"Then... my dear Yuu... where exactly does my tongue belong?" I asked evily as I ran my wet muscle down the shell of his ear, my hand on his lower back gently slipped under his sleeveless shirt. "Here?" I whispered as I trailed my tongue down his neck, feeling his muscle twitch and elongate as he shifted to give me more room. He did it grudgingly though...I could tell by the stiff way he held his head. I bit down lightly at the junction where his neck met his shoulder. "Or here?" My tongue slipped out to press at the indentations my teeth made and I heard a throaty gasp escape Yuu's mouth. I felt his hot hands move to grasp my hips.

"Shut up...!" He hissed out, his voice deep and thick with arousal.

I smirked 'Hu,' I thought 'that was far too easy...' and ground my hips against his, the heat that had pooled in Yuu's own pelvis radiating against me. As I opened my mouth to say just that, Yuu grabbed my arms and pushed my wrists against the edge of the counter. My coffee cup clattered to the floor, spilling luke warm liquid over the tiles. Yuu pressed himself against my chest, and I could feel his heart beat through the thin clothes we wore.

"You.. you ttalk too damn much so... " he leaned forward, his eyes smoldering in what I could only translate as lust "..shut... up." his lips were on mine with an almost brutal ferocity.

When Yuu got like this, it scared even me a little. But currently the arousal rushing through my veins stomped fear's ass. I kissed back with equal ferocity, my lips massaging Yuu's as I nipped and sucked at his full lower lip. His hands were slipping up the bottom hem of my shirt and he ran his nails over my abdomen, drawing a hiss of pleasure from me. This was quickly getting out of control, I realized. If I didn't switch this up now, I would most likely end up doing Yuu in a completely uncomfortable position. He had a habit of picking the positions that only a contortionist would think of. With a flick of my wrists I got out of his hold and gently flipped him, reversing our positions.

I pressed my face to the dip where his neck met his shoulder and mumbled huskily,"Yuu.. so hasty...! And..." I rubbed a hand over his arousal with a practiced palm and I felt the shudder run through him, "hard..." I smirked.

I ran calloused fingertips up his side, my digits feeling along the bumps and curves of his shifting ribs. As my hands trailed up, I pushed his shirt up and off. His toned torso greeted me and I couldn't suppress my tongue from darting out, licking my lips. A predatory look crossed my face as I took in the sight of him. My mouth dipped down and as my hands worked at Yuu's pants and belt. My still slightly stinging tongue danced around the hardened flesh of Yuu's nipple.

My teeth lightly nipped at the flesh, pulling a strangled moan and gasp from my lover's lips as I made quick work of the offending garments. I trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down Yuu's chest, my teeth nipping at the defined muscles of his abdomen as nimble fingers rubbed, and tweaked his already, almost painfully hard nipples.

"Stop... playing around!" Yuu, moaned out, his voice deeper than I think I've ever heard it. A playful grin settled on my lips as I looked up.

"If thats what my uke wants..." I licked around the base of his shaft, then suckled lightly at the throbbing vein underneath.

"Im not ukEEE!" He couldn't bite his lip fast enough and a harsh cry of pleasure left his kiss bruised lips.

He was slightly flushed and I smiled. 'I wonder if I press a little farther... can I get him to blush?' I licked at the head of my lover's member, and with my hands moving to hold his hips in place, I gently sucked the end of him into my warm wet mouth.

His hand were almost immediately buried in my hair, fingers working in small circles that drove almost all coherent thought from my mind. My tongue swirled around the tip, coming to rest and pressing at the underside of the head. Then I slowly started the slow, teasing bobbing that always sent Yuu to the edge.

"Ah...shit...Lavi... faster.. NUH!" He mumbled as his hips tried to buck against my mouth, my hands holding them in place. Moving one hand up, I pressed two fingers into Yuu's mouth. He opened his lips, letting my slip my fingers in and sucking on them as hard as I was sucking on his length.

My head slipped farther down his shaft with every forward movement. When I was a couple inches from the base I tilted my head, and with a steely resolve and a relaxed throat, I slipped the last of Yuu's member into my mouth. I felt him, brushing at the back of my throat as my lips pressed against the base. With a breath through my nose to fight the gag reflex, I started moving faster. My mouth making wet, noises that I ignored.

"HOLY SHIT LAVI!" He cried out, his hands pressing me farther onto his shaft. I grunted and pulled back quickly as I coughed. As I looked up at my lover, I could honestly say he looked, for lack of a better word...disheveled. No shirt, sweat slicking his body to the point where he shone in the dim kitchen light. His hair straggling about his beautiful face, clinging to places with sweat. His eyes deep and half lidded in desire. He was... amazing... no, more than amazing. If I had to chose a word for Yuu... it would be perfection.

Perfect, panting, sweating, aroused, perfection that was mine. And I loved him. Every last inch of him.

I quickly stood up, pushed my pants off and hooked one of Yuu's legs around my hip. Then taking the fingers Yuu had been sucking on, I teased his entrance as my lips placed hot open kisses on Yuu's clavicle.

My fingers slipped in slowly. First one, then two, moving at a torturously slow pace I knew sent Yuu into shivers of pleasure. Soon I had my long haired lover thrusting his member and hips against mine. It was as close to begging for release I would ever get from him.

I started scissoring my fingers and Yuu took that as a signal. Panting quietly he spit in his hand and moved it down, roughly stroking my shaft. My body snapped taut as a bow and I moaned deep and throaty in lust. This sent a shiver down Yuu's spine as his eye flicked up to lock with mine. After I was properly lubricated and Yuu was prepared, I lined my self up with him, my heart beating akin to a humming bird's.

I slid my hips forward, the head of my member slipping past the tight ring of muscle. With an impatient grunt Yuu tightened the leg around my wiast, and thrust his hips up. I moaned... loudly to my chagrin and Yuu let out a small whimper.

"Y-Yuu... too...oh god... too fast..." I couldn't hold back the grunt as my hips involuntarily thrust up into the welcoming warmth.

"Move... usagi..." Yuu bit out as his nails dug into my back, causing pleasure that bordered on pain.

I smiled and leaned down next to his ear, whispering, my hot breath caressing Yuu's ear.

"I love you" I said quietly, and picked up the pace, my hips pulling back, then thrusting forward in a quick rhythm.

My hands griped my exotic lover's hips and ass, rocking his hips in tandem with mine.

'Oh god.. I'm not... gunna last...' I thought with slight panic. I tried desperately to focus on anything but the heat surrounding my shaft. The grunts and moans of my lover... His soft lips on my neck...

I reached down with one hand and wrapped my fingers around his member, my thumb rubbing the slit as I pumped my hand in time with my upward thrusts. Yuu's hands romed everywhere, my back, my butt, my hair.

I leaned my head down, and ran my tongue along the black, slightly raised skin of his tattoo.

"L-Lavi! I'm... I'm...!" Yuu panted, the end of his sentence trailing off into cry as his nails dug into my back.

"YUU!" I growled, unable to hold back as I felt his slick heat throb and clench at me, my orgasm overwhelming me with wave after wave of feeling. My knees trembled and buckled. I sunk down to balance on my knees, pulling Yuu with me. Slowly, I pulled out of Yuu drawing him close. I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me close in an uncharacteristic show of affection.

I smiled as I leaned back onto a cabinet and held him close, drawing him into my lap. I leaned down and whispered lightly in his ear, "I missed you."

"...Yeah... missed you too..." he said, his tone slightly above a whisper.

I smiled and felt my eyes drift shut, almost missing the sleepily whispered, "But I still say coffee sucks."


End file.
